


Gone and Back

by moonlights0nata



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers for Megaman Battle Network 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blues coping with the ending of Battle Network 3, so spoiler warning! It starts off sad but then is happy, worry not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago and posted it on my tumblr. Now that I have an account here, I decided this to be my first post because I still like how this came out~

It hit Blues one day how foreign it was to fight alone. Usually, when there was a big wave of viruses to deal with, he and Rockman would team up, making the duty much more quicker. When they had first met, he had been reluctant at working with the navi, thinking that he didn’t need the other help. But Rockman, one way or another, ended up appearing by his side and fought alongside him. Eventually, Blues got used to it. Now, as he slashed through yet another Swordy virus, he was silently hoping the blue navi would appear. He would even go so far as to say he missed the other’s prescence. It was an odd feeling, one he had never felt before.

Blues slashed another, and and another virus, until all of them were gone. He stood by himself in that huge cyberspace, slightly breathless. ‘This would have been much quicker and less tiring if Rockman had been here’ he found himself thinking, and he clenched his fist. Ever since that fight with Alpha, Blues hadn’t seen the other navi again. He had accepted the fact that Rockman had been deleted. After that, Blues had to resume his day to day activities, nothing changing, except the other wasn’t there anymore.

At first, he had ignored how tight his core felt, everytime he had to fight alone. He always felt like something, no someone, was missing. As time went by, the feeling didn’t fade away, in fact, it made itself more present. Blues couldn’t understand it. He wasn’t programmed to feel loneliness, or sorrow. Why did he feel that way then?

He sat down on the floor, to rest for a bit and took off his helmet. His white long locks fell down his shoulders, and his face revelead a pair of sharp blue eyes. His expression was unreadable, if anyone were to see him. He held onto his helmet, staring at it, spacing out. He remembers how once, after a long fight, he and Rockman had sat down just like this, exhausted. He had taken off his helmet, out of the corner of his eye seeing Rockman doing the same. Blues had suddenly felt very self concious, realizing that he had company. He had felt so comfortable in the other’s prescence he had taken his helmet off without much though. But soon, his worries were gone, when he looked at Rockman and saw him smiling and then saying ‘You have very pretty eyes!’. Blues remembers feeling embarrassed, and looking away to hide his flushed face.

Embarrassment. That’s another strange feeling. He didn’t usually feel like that, but somehow, Rockman had made him feel that way. Blues realized that the blue navi had spurred in him a wide variety of emotions. Why? Why him? What was so special about him? He had plenty of time to think about it, but he never found the reason. Rockman was…important to him. Blues had come to acknowledge his strenght, and trust him as a comrade. Rockman had said they were friends, and Blues hadn’t been against the idea. Blues smiled fondly at the memory of the other, grinning brightly saying he considered Blues a close friend.

The smile on his face began to fade away though, as realization dawned on him. Rockman was gone. He wasn’t coming back. Blues would never be able to fight side by side with him, or spar with him just to test their abilities. He would never hear him say ‘I got your back!’ while fighting a challenging oponent together, or say ‘Good work!’ after an arduous fight, patting Blues in the back afterwards. Blues would never see his messy hair anymore, his childish pouts or his excitment at the mention of a strong oponent. Rockman would never,ever, smile for him again, that smile that Blues loved so much, that made his core feel warm and his lips to curl into a smile as well.

Shaking, he put the helmet beside him and pressed his hands to his face. He took a sharp breath. Blues missed Rockman more than he expected. ‘So this is loneliness’, he thought. Even though it wasn’t in his programming, he was able to feel that too. He wished he couldn’t. He wished he could erase all of the emotions that were rushing into his body that moment, wished he could tear them apart.

In that quiet cyber space, Blues allowed himself a moment of weakness, and let out a strangled sob. He couldn’t cope with the fact that he would never see Rockman again.


	2. Back

The fight was dragging on for longer than expected, Enzan thought as he sent more chips to Blues. He was beginning to feel tense. If they didn’t hurry up, the viruses would get in the system and hack the data. But there were too many of them, where were they all coming from? Enzan nervously bit one of his fingernails and tapped his foot quickly. ‘What do I do- At this rate, even Blues will have trouble handling all these viruses. Maybe if I could track their source-No, it’ll be too late by the time I find it. If only-‘ His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around, his eyes wide with surprise at the sight of Netto, grinning at him.

“Stop looking so anxious! I’ve got your back!”

Enzan was about to ask what he meant, when Netto pulled out his PET and Enzan eyes went wide for a moment, staring at the screen, and then a smirk formed in his face.  
“So, you are back on the game, huh?”  
\----------

More and more viruses kept coming towards Blues, the red navi slashing through them every time. But he was starting to get tired, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last. It seemed like the fight would be endless, and it was harder to keep the viruses out of the system. One had almost sneaked past him, but he had managed to slice it in two just in time.

He was about to move, when, a little too late, he felt a presence behind him, and by the time he turned around he had a Swordy virus ready to stab him with its sword. Blues put his own sword for defense, but the virus never got to hit him; a shoot, coming from not too far away, blasted it and deleted it in an instant. Blues was left speechless for a moment. He knew that aim. He knew that kind of shoot. He turned his head to the side, and he held his breath at who he saw. He was there, with his blue buster, green eyes and that smile, the one Blues couldn’t forget. Rockman was there, standing confidently, just as Blues remembered, like nothing had happened to him. Blues could only stare at him, until Rockman spoke up.

“We’ll have a proper reunion later, but for now, do you think you can hold these viruses for just a little longer? I’ll go track the source and destroy it, so they won’t keep coming.”  
That’s right; it was no time for sentimentalism. There was a horde of viruses in front of them, ready to be dealt with. Blues smirked and gave a firm nod. “Leave it to me.”  
Rockman nodded back and he dashed forwards, evading many viruses with agility, until Blues lost sight of him. Despite feeling so tired moments ago, he felt a source of newfound power course through him, and he was able to take care of another line of viruses with ease. At some point, he noticed the number viruses were starting to decrease for good, and he sighed in relief, thinking that Rockman must’ve destroyed the source. Not long after, Rockman’s back was pressed against Blues’s, his presence making Blues feel more reassured. 

“Hey Blues, aren’t you tired? Want me to take care of these viruses?”

“Thanks but no thanks.” Blues let out a chuckle. “There’s no way I’m missing on the fun.”

Even though he couldn’t see him, Blues was sure Rockman was grinning. The two navis lunged themselves at the viruses, shooting and slicing them one by one till none were left. Both were panting when they were done with it, Blues most of all. They stayed in silence, waiting to recover their breath. Rockman was the first to speak, as he approached Blues and patted his back.

“Good work, Blues.”

Blues sighed. “You were late.”

Rockman laughed. “I’m sorry. It must have been hard dealing with all those viruses. It’s a good thing I came in the-” His voice got cut off when he felt Blues lean his forehead against his shoulder. “right moment…Blues? What’s wrong?” Blues shook his head. His shoulders were tense, Rockman noticed, and he was sure his voice trembled a little when he talked.

“Dealing with the viruses wasn’t hard. I’m used to it.” He let out a long breath.”But fighting by myself is tiring.”

Rockman blinked in confusion for a moment but then his expression softened, and although Blues couldn’t see it, his brows were furrowed and he looked a bit sad. Rockman placed a hand atop Blues’s helmet, and wrapped an arm around his back.

“…I’m sorry.”

Blues pursed his lips. “Why are you apologizing?”

“For leaving you alone?”

“Is that a question or a statement?”

“I don’t know. Were…were you lonely?”

Blues swallowed hard, but he didn’t reply. Instead, he hesitantly put his arms around Rockman’s waist, holding onto him tightly and remained silent. Rockman took that as a yes. It had taken some time, but he had learned to read and understand Blues to a point. He knew it was hard for the red navi to express what he was feeling sometimes, so he tried to understand his actions rather than words. The way Blues was hugging him now spoke more than words. It felt like he was afraid Rockman would go away again.

“Hey…hey look at me.” Rockman whispered, and Blues slowly raised his head. “Can you take off your helmet? I haven’t seen your face in a while.”

The question was unexpected, and took Blues by surprise. He didn’t really want the other to see his face right now, he probably looked pathetic. But…this was Rockman, Blues told himself. He unwrapped his arms from the other’s waist, putting his hands on his helmet and taking it off. His hair fell down his shoulders, some locks also falling on his face. His eyes fell downwards, staring at the floor for a moment, but then a pair of hands cupped his face and he found himself staring into green eyes. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here.”

Blues let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and he let his helmet fall from his hands, which made a loud sound upon touching the ground. He closed the little distance left between them, and without thinking, put his arms around Rockman, bringing him as close as he could. Their chests pressed together, and Blues could feel Rockman’s core beating against his. The tightness on his chest, the one he had felt every passing day while fighting without the blue navi by his side, seemed to simply fade away, like it had never been there before.

“U-Um, Blues, I-I can’t breath-“ Rockman uttered a little breathless and Blues realized he was holding him to tightly. Immediately he let go of him and put some distance between them, his face flushing with embarrassment. What had happened to him? It wasn’t like him to do such a thing. Although by the way Rockman laughed, he didn’t seem to mind.

“I didn’t say to pull away, you were just hugging me a little too tightly.” He opened his arms wide, seemingly expectant. “Come here.”

Blues could only smile at that, the tension from his shoulders easing as well. A bit shyly this time, he took a step closer towards the other and was immediately pulled into Rockman’s arms. He was bent down a little awkwardly, resting his head on Rockman’s chest, while said navi gently petted his hair. 

“As the reunion committee president, I declare cuddles are in order!”

“When did you become the president of the committee?”

“This very instant. And now you are coming to my PET and we are going to cuddle and talk a lot. No objections!”

“I never said I was against it.”

“Great then!” Rockman giggled and grabbed Blues’s hand. “Let’s go!”

Before they did, Blues stopped to grab his helmet, and then he looked at Rockman. “Hey…”

“Hm?”

“It’s…good to have you back.”

“Yeah.” There it was again, that smile of his, so bright and warm. “It’s good to be back too!”


End file.
